Why Does This Fish Seem So Fishy?
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: Sanji wins a cooking contest and the prize is a rare 'love love fish' It is said that who ever eats this sacred fish will fall it love with the person who cooked it. Sanji is skeptical about feeding it to his beloved Nami swan, so he decides he'll sell the fish once they get to the next island, to bad Luffy finds it first... but is the fish really what they think it is? Luffyxnami
1. The shitty fish that started it all

Hey everyone! Another one piece fan fic for you guys! I shall update on some of my other ones soon.

I went back and revised this story a bit so if you want to read the better version of this chapter then plz reread this!

* * *

Sanj sat at the kitchen table with a cigarette halfway hanging out his mouth. His eyebrows curved in awkward directions as he went through various faces and shifted every few seconds in his chair, his fingers fumbled together in frustration. Why did it seem as though his conscious was having a war with itself? One half told him it was a good idea and the other knew it was wrong. He tried weighing the ups with the downs to his plan but every time he rethought it over in his head, the downs outweighed the ups by at least a good couple hundred pounds, that must mean it's a pretty bad idea.

Sanji vigorously shook his head obviously second thinking everything. He balanced his chin on his two hands and gave a loud sigh falling back deep into thought.

Was it really right what he was going to do? Nami might kick his ass if it doesn't work but if it does it would benefit him, but then he would be taking away Nami's freewill and basically be forcing her to do something the Nami he knew would have a HUGE objection to.

Sanji imagined having a littlle devil sitting on his left shoulder and an angel on his right, both of the two looked just like him but were two completely different versions of each other, one was the evil half of sanji, and one was the good. The little devil version had a devious smirk while the angel had a peaceful smile.

Sanji forced the absurd thoughts out of his head, it could only be his decision and his alone. Besides, talking to little chibi versions of himself was so uncool, and if he were to tell any of his crew members about his weird imagination than they would surely send him to the looney house, but At least he knew his head didn't even compare to the craziness Luffy must have in there. Sanji laughed a little lightening the mood in the room a bit.

He looked over to the thing that had been sending him in circles for the last hour. "So tempting..." He whispered to himself as he ran his fingers over its delicate structure and quietly admired the rare fish that lay in front of him. If he hadn't won this shitty thing then everything would be fine but that guy just had to challenge him to a damn cooking contest and of course he couldn't turn him down. having the title "best chef in the east blue" is not something a man is able to gloat about with out being able to back himself up on it first and the only way to show that guy he was the best chef was to accept his challenge and show him who the second rate chef really was. To bad Sanji didn't know what the prize was at first. Apparently the winner gets a prize called the "Love Love" fish and it's able to make someone fall in love with the person who cooked the fish just as long as they eat it.

"My dear nami swan!" sanji sang with hearts in his eyes. "I love you and this may be the only chance for you to realize you love me!" He placed his hand over his heart. "But alas I cannot make you eat this fish because there may just be an ever so slightly chance that you don't feel the same way!" Sanji never liked to question the love he was almost 100% sure that Nami had for him but there still could be the slightest chance that she didn't love him, but that was EXTREMELY unlikely, or so he thought.

Sanji made up his mind, he would not serve the fish to his beloved Nami swan for her sake!

Sanji decided he would hide the fish in the very depths of the fridge were Luffy couldn't even find it and wait to sell it to someone on the next island they got to. he was agents wasting food so he wouldn't throw it away.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen feeling pretty content with himself but failed to notice Luffy walk in right after he left.

Luffy was on his late afternoon food hunt. all together he had about ten of these hunts daily.

The first place he decided to look was the fridge because it seemed to be the place that was packed the most with food.

He walked up to the fridge but was stopped by a pesky combination lock, luckily for him he found out the combo just a few days ago written on the inside of Sanji's shoe.

Luffy swirled the dial to the left and landed directly on the first number, 17. He then went to the right and past the second number once then went around again and landed right on it, 41. Last he turned it left again and went straight to the final number which was 1.

Luffy heard a small click and gave a devilish smirked. "Easy as meat."

He opened up the fridge and immediately started gorging himself on yesterdays leftovers. Luffy shoveled the food in pile by pile until the fridge was reduced to half of what it formally was. He peered into the back off the fridge because he knew that was where Sanji stored the best tasting food.

He Hungrily looked over the mountains of food and one particular shiny scaled fish caught his eye. He pulled it out and examined it taking notice to it's odd but pretty features, it had rainbow like scale that seemed to glimmer when he held it to the light. His hungry eyes scanned the fish, His mouth was watering just looking at it. This would surly be a tasty treat for an extremely hungry rubber man...

He was just about to eat it but was startled by the door flying open. Before he even got a chance to look at who walked in, he searched around the room for a place to hide the fish but found no such place so he stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed it. He then closed the fridge quickly standing up and striking a casual pose so no one could tell what he was up to. If this didn't work then he knew of the pain that would be inflicted on his poor rubber body by an evil orange haired demon along with her curly browed follower.

Luffy gulped at the sight of the first person who walked in. "Speak of the devil..." he thought watching Nami make her way to the kitchen table followed by the rest of the crew. None of them noticed Luffy right off hand, or so Luffy thought. He tried making his way past them quietly while still stuck in his awkward pose hoping that maybe they won't see him, maybe he could get away unharmed.

"Luffy we know your there." Nami said not even bothering to turn around and look at him. Luffy froze in his tracks "how did she see though my plan?" Dammit, sometimes he swore that women had Haki for Christ sake.

"Uhh, it's dinner time already? hehe..." The straw hat man said awkwardly still not breaking the pose. He gulped, Nami was going to murder him, he just knew it, she had eyes on the back of her head...

"Tell me what you did and maybe I won't hurt you." She simply stated as if her words didn't strike fear into his heart.

She was giving him choices now? Nami was never that nice, maybe he could actually get out of this in one piece this time. "W-What are you talking about N.. Nami, I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just being Luffy." He said sweat dropping. "good old nice... unpummbled Luffy." He added in.

Luffy was visibly shaking in his shoes now, he could already feel the hard jabs and kicks in his abdomen that were most likely going to be inflicted on him very soon. A few seconds past and he knew Nami wasn't taking the bait so he tried to think of something fast that would cover up his tracks.

"Ummm, I.. Uhh..." He stammered desperately searching every scrap of information in his head for those magical words that would let him get away alive.

"Times up." She hissed pushing herself up with the help of the table. Her voice alone sent shock waves up his spine. she turned around only to give him the deadliest look he had ever witnessed in what Nami likes to call, his "poor pathetic life." She had to be the spawn of Satan himself to be able to pull of a face like that.

Luffy's pupils went small. "W-Wait! you never said there was a time limit!" Luffy cried out in shear terror sprinting for the door. He could imagine it now, his lifeless body laying in a bloody heap with shoe marks deeply embedded into his skull thanks to the help of satans little helper, Sanji. there really was no hope for him after all.

* * *

Haha! Funny right? if you liked this one then you'll definitely like the next one! :D:D:D:D Luffy x Nami forever!

Also, I owe a huge thanks to my sister Fae Tale for helping me out with this a bit.


	2. Punishment time for the rubber captain

hey this chapter id going to be epic, SO READ! This is a really short chapter!

* * *

Previously

Luffy's pupils went small. "W-Wait! you never said there was a time limit!" Luffy cried out in shear terror sprinting for the door. He could imagine it now, his lifeless body laying in a bloody heap with shoe marks deeply embedded into his skull thanks to the help of satans little helper, Sanji. there really was no hope for him after all.

* * *

"Don't look at her..." He mentally told himself. Luffy did not dare look Nami in the eyes while she was angry, he learned that one long ago back when he first met Nami that if you EVER make eye contact with her while she's mad than she'll beat you twice as hard with her clima tact, and that thing can really hurt when you get jabbed in the stomach with it repeatedly. A lot of the time when she gets mad he half expects himself to turn into stone under her gaze, so his brain always makes him picture her orange hair suddenly coming to life and turning into snakes or something kind of like Medusa's hair... Luffy cringed just thinking about it.

Luffy's eyes frantically scanned the door to make sure it was open enough for him to escape freely from the wrath of Nami. This was a life or death situation now, the door would choose his fate. If it was closed then he knew he probably wouldn't have enough time to get out and would be stuck in this hell hole of a kitchen, but if it was open, then maybe, just maybe, he could slip through without even a bruise.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed together and the corners of his lips curled into a devilish smirk when his eyes landed on just what he was looking for. Even though he was like a dear being hunted down with a shot gun, in his case a clima tact, he couldn't help but do a quick victory dance on his journey to the door while a pissed Nami only stood feet away from him already armed with her weapon.

If there was a God up there somewhere in the sky, then Luffy really owed him one because that door wasn't just half open, no no no, it was wide open almost as if it had been awaiting his arrival.

"YES!" He screamed flailing his arms above his head. He was almost there, just a little more...

"I don't think so Luffy." Nami said, taunting him with her voice. She carefully slid her slender foot in front of the door and with a quick flick of her ankle, it slammed shut.

Luffy stopped dead in his tracks. That noise meant only one word, and that was death... The noise of the door shutting shattered any hope for him getting out now.

Luffy looked all around the room for way to escape, the only way he found was the door Nami was standing in front of.

a small firey flame burnt in Nami's eyes as she stared down Luffy with the look of evil. "Luffy, before I beat you I need you to know something."

"W-What?" He asked dreading the answer. The best thing to in a situation like this was just to go along with Nami because the more compliant you are the less she'll beat you.

it's not like she was going to hurt him without a reason, she knew that he got into the food, he reeked of meat for Christ sake! and he was conveniently standing right in front of the fridge when she walked in, that gave it away right off hand. Nami smiled at his cute stupidity.

"You owe me 20 thousand berries for all the food you ate."

Nami jumped off the ground, clima tact ready, and mercilessly whacked Luffy in the jaw with it sending him flying backwards."Pwez Nami pwez!" He yelped threw a swollen face.

Over at the kitchen table sat the rest of the crew quietly drinking tea acting oblivious to what was going on behind them. Even if Luffy was the captain they all knew and loved, NONE of them would try to stand up to the orange haired demon women just to save his rubbery ass, he would just have to deal with it, or a Zoro would say "suck it up and take the punishment like a man."

* * *

Hoped you like it! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	3. poor Luffy

Oh my god I am feeling so horrible right now, i wish I didn't have to go to school tomorrow! then I could update some of my fan fics, cause I mean seriously, I haven't updated some of them sense May! sry to anyone who likes my other stories and has been waiting a hell of a long time for me to update. Plz enjoy this chapter that I have worked so very hard on! :D:D:D:D

* * *

Previously

Over at the kitchen table sat the rest of the crew quietly drinking tea acting oblivious to what was going on behind them. Even if Luffy was the captain they all knew and loved, NONE of them would try to stand up to the orange haired demon women just to save his rubbery ass, he would just have to deal with it, or as Zoro would say "suck it up and take the punishment like a man."

* * *

After Luffy was left half alive with several indents in his rubbery body, which strangely enough looked a lot like Nami's clima tact, sanji strolled in with two giant platters of food in his hands "Dinner is served!" He happily sang setting them on the table, he uncovered the two at the same time unleashing a moist cloud of steam, once it settled, all the crews eyes gleamed with hunger at the giant assortment of only the finest foods that lay in front of them.

"Mmmmm, It smells so yummy!" Chopper brought his little face closer to the beautiful dish to take in it's heavenly aromas, his nose scanned over the two plates inhaling each and every individual smell the food gave off. "When can we dig in?"

"Just as soon as everyone is seated at the table." He said answering the little fur ball of a doctors question. Sanji looked over to Nami and Luffy, up until now he hadn't even noticed their presence. "Nami-Swan!" He called over. "Come eat dinner and forget about that shitty captain."

"Just a minute Sanji-kun!" She hollered back in the most sweetest voice she could scrape off of her black hole that she called her "soul". Nami still had a tight clutch on the collar of the terribly beaten straw hat captain, who sat limp with a swollen face, his white soul comically started slowly seeping from his mouth trying to make it's way upwards.

"Hey! I didn't tell you that you could die yet!" She exclaimed angrily trying to punch his injured soul back into his bruised body.

Luffy eyes bulged out of his head and he began coughing furiously. he swore he nearly swallowed her fist. "I- I promise I won't die yet!" He let out desperately gasping for air with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Good she said removing her hand, Luffy took in a deep breath, to Nami, everything could be fixed with a punch or a kick. Nami squeezed Luffy by his cheeks and brought her mouth dangerously close to his ear, so close, he thought she was going to bite it off. "I'm going to let you off the hook from Sanji, but if he ask about your bruises tell him you got hit by a door, got that?" She hissed taunting him with her voice.

"Luffy gave a simple nod of his head. He shook in terror at thinking of what would happen if this little incidence were to slip from his lips to be heard by the very cook they were talking about, there would be nothing left of him once Nami was done with his body. He wasn't going to take any chances. "I won't say a word."

Nami moved her face away from his. "Good." She said giving him a smile only Nami could give. "Just think of my punishments as..." Nami thought for a moment. "Tough love."

Tough love? TOUGH LOVE? SHE HAD NEARLY KILLED HIM! HOW WAS THAT LOVE IN THE LEAST BIT? IF IT WAS EVEN BORDERLINE LOVE THAN SHE SURE HAD A PAINFUL WAY OF SHOWING IT! He was just a rag doll to her that she could freely inflict beatings onto!

Nami walked to the dinner table, just before she fully reached it she turned back around giving Luffy a reminder look.

Luffy stood straightening out his clothing that had been so viciously torn and ripped by Nami, it looked like a group of angry grizzly bears had attacked him. it just goes to show you don't mess with women because they all, AND HE MEANT ALL OF THEM, were most likely grizzly bears in disguise. Messing with a women was just as bad as poking a bear in the ass with a stick, you don't do it for obvious reasons.

He walked over to the table and sat as far away from the she devil as he could, he would definitively make sure not to take food from her plate tonight, let alone a few days.

Each of them began eating the food Sanji had prepared. Luffy found it a bit hard to gorge like he usually did with his face swollen and all, so he managed a steady pace.

"So Luffy, what happened to you? did you get beat up by someone or something?" Sanji asked raising an eyebrow.

almost as if on Que, Nami's head ripped it's way over in Luffy's direction. "Yeah Luffy tell Sanji what happened, tell him how clumsy you were to have walked into that door." She was staring him right in the eyes holding an invisible knife to his throat, threatening him with nothing but a stare because that was all she needed to intimidate him.

Luffy paused in his eating, fork stopping half way to his mouth. The meat on the end of his utensil fell with a splatter to his nearly barren plate. He could feel the intensity of every ones eyes staring down on him making him sweat buckets. "Hehe, yeah, stupid me walking into that door getting all banged up. I'm just so clumsy." He felt a weight get lifted of his shoulders when Sanji averted his eyes away from him. "Right." Sanji muttered.

Luffy let out a large sigh of relief. Everyone continued on with their eating like normal.

"Hey Sanji-Kun, could you get me some more to drink?" nami asked holding up her freshly emptied glass to Sanji.

"Sure thing my sweet Nami-Swan!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes while dancing over to the fridge.

Only seconds later, a loud screech was let out by Sanji as he opened up the fridge.

everyone became alert and jumped to there feet.

"What, WHAT? do you see marines or something?!" Nami hectically asked Sanji immediately wanting answers.

"NO IT'S EVEN WORSE!"

* * *

Hehe, just what is Sanji so worked up about, read the next chapter to find out!

I hoped you enjoyed!


	4. What about a missing fish?

Hey my fellow one piece lovers! I have officially reached 1,355 views on this story! I love it when people read my stories so READ!

oh. AND PLEASE, OH PRETTY PLEASE WITH NAMI'S TREASURE ON TOP WILL YOU REVIEW MY STORY!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Previously

"What, WHAT? do you see marines or something?!" Nami hectically asked Sanji immediately wanting answers.

"NO IT'S EVEN WORSE!"

* * *

Sanji shakily backed his way from the fridge and stumbled to the ground, he stared up at the top shelf of the fridge in horror. doubting his own vision, Sanji rubbed his eyes to be sure what he saw was correct. "T-The fish! It's gone!" He cried out looking at the exact spot he had placed the shitty rainbow bastard, there was no doubt about it, his eyes were not deceiving him, it was most definitely missing. There was only one person stupid enough to eat the food out of this ships fridge. Sanji gritted his teeth, not only was the fish gone but half of the whole damn fridge had been wiped spotless! And the culprit of this heinous act, oddly enough ate nearly every scrap of meat and left only the fruits and vegetables untouched like they were some kind of poison.

"What fish Sanji?! WHAT ABOUT A FISH?" Nami screamed at him, why didn't he just spit it out already? what the hell was wrong? did he misplace a fish!?

The room went dead silent as sanji stood back up on his feet, a dark ominous aura radiated off his body which sent shivers down the back of even the she devil herself.

Luffy slowly crept behind Zoro's legs, he crouched down low so Sanji couldn't find him. HE had been the one who had eaten that fish, and he was not about about to suffer the "consequences", or what ever that crap nami always rambled on about when he did something bad. He would rather to a cannon ball off the side of the ship right now than give himself up, he was a man and would go down a man! or in his case, hide in the bathroom until things blew over.

Luffy looked over at the bathroom door, it was so close! He just had to make his way past Sanji, and doing that behind the whole crew where no one could see him was the perfect escape route! Luffy couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for himself that he had to go through so much trouble just because of a damn fish.

Why did the world hate him so damn much? and what was with all these beatings? was his rubber body that temping to kick, or was it his soft sinkable skin that made him so incredibly irresistible to punch? If they liked it so much then why didn't they just skin him now and turn his pelt into a punching bag for Christ sake! It would be a hell of a lot better than feeling the sting of Sanji's foot colliding with his face. At least skin grew back!... wait skin grew back right? like vegetables and stuff like that? well... if he did end up Losing his skin then chopper would find some way to grow it back! Chopper could do anything! Luffy made a mental note to leave a piece of meat at the foot of choppers bed tonight, man that little guy was a miracle worker!

Sanji's head slowly swung and turned to the crew in a zombie like motion.

his pupils slowly sifted though each face looking for one in particular, almost as if he where were flipping through the pages of a magazine. His face just screamed bloody murder, you could probably feel his stare bearing a hole through your pitiful soul a mile away, now imagine being only a mere three feet from him. Sanji's eyes finally targeted the criminal he had been looking for, a demonic grin struck his face, oh the fun he was going to have with his new playmate.

"LUFFY!" He yelled.

Luffy didn't even freeze this time, let alone take a second look back before he jumped to his feet and proceeded to run like crazy.

Now now, Sanji wasn't one to play games with Luffy much like nami was. The Ero-Cook sprang up in front of Luffy picking the poor boy up by his collar. Luffy didn't even get a chance to bat an eye before Sanji started verbally chewing his head off. The straw hat captain gave a shriek. "I'm Sorry Sanji!"

Desperate times call for desperate measures, maybe telling the truth would save his ass, maybe just once, he could follow nami's advise.

"YES, YES! I WAS THE ONE WHO ATE THE FISH! JUST DON'T HURT ME, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! DOESN'T THAT COUNT FOR ANYTHING!?"

Sanji's eye twitched in annoyance, Luffy suddenly changing his tactic? He was obviously lying, he wasn't sorry! "NO! it doesn't! you ate that fish fully knowing the consequences, do you have any idea what that fish really was?" He barked at him like some gym coach.

"Wait Sanji kun!" Robin steeped in interrupting the two's argument. "Luffy does have a point."

Sanji gave Luffy a quick look of disgust and dropped him to the ground. he sighed, "Fine than."

"Good." Robin said. "Now what's so special about this fish you keep talking about?"

* * *

Hahaha! I hoped you liked it, like I said PLZ REVIEW!


	5. The truth about the Fishy fish

hello to all of you one piece fanatics! I love my reviewers! this story has gotten over 2,000 views and only 16 view! what the heck is with that? I should have a lot more! are you guys just to lazy to review?! Me as an author looks to get as many reviews as I can, good or bad, so REVIEW or I may not continue this story due to lack of interest from my readers. Sry that's just the way it goes people! I wish to reach at least 23 reviews by the next two chapters, counting this one, or i won't finish this story, that's not a lot to ask right? I mean seriously? how hard is it to take 1 minute out of your day, scroll to the bottom of the screen, and review! So if you want me to continue than DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT AND JUST PUT ONE SINGLE REVIEW IN! it would be much appreciated. :D:D:D:D

Previously

Sanji gave Luffy a quick look of disgust and dropped him to the ground. he sighed, "Fine than."

"Good." Robin said. "Now what's so special about this fish you keep talking about?"

* * *

"Ah I see." Robin spoke inquisitively giving a slight nod, she appeared to be slightly withdrawn from the others when really she was trying to determine in her mind if she's heard of a fish like this before. she could of sworn she recalled reading something about it, or something similar to it not that long ago.

Robin was pretty sure she knew what this fish was but she had to be positive, she wasn't about to give the crew a definite answer yet, there was still time to ponder.

They all were seated around the oak table that sat in the kitchen, Sanji had just explained everything to the crew about the fish, he conveniently left out the part of originally planning give it to him precious Nami-Swan... oh the horrible acts she would do to him if this small scrap of info only Sanji knew of somehow passed her ears... it would be better for everyone for him to keep this secret trapped inside his mind only, that way he would be the only one having the nightmares at night of Nami tormenting his poor cook body. He was the man who came up with the evil idea so it only seemed fit for him to sulk in his own suffering.

The raven haired women planted the palm of her hand under her chin and rested her elbow on the table."So you say this fish is magical?" She asked The blond man hoping he would cough up a little more information about the rare seafood.

"Well sense I didn't actually cook the fish, I doubt it will have an effect on him." Sanji reasoned. When he had won the fish the only thing that guy had told him was that if someone cooks the fish and serves it to a person, than that said person will fall in love with them. Sanji felt a chill go down his spine, Luffy falling in Love with him?... he would rather chop off his hands so that he could never cook again than have that shitty captain as his lover. He could imagine that rubber bastard pulling something on him now, like trying to push his disgusting lips on his. Sanji shivered at the sheer thought.

"Actually." Robin tilted her head down a bit and gave a hard frown. "I have to tell you all something about that fish, I was recently reading in a book about, what i think is the fish Sanji has described to us, and it turns out that it has a different effect on devil fruit users, cooked or uncooked, it will make them realize their true love for someone and they'll be forced to do whatever humanly possible to get what they want. The thing is that I don't know if Luffy's capable of that kind of love, and If he is then we have no way of telling just whom he's in love with. And again this is just a theory, I'm not actually sure if I'm right."

"SERIOUSLY?" Sanji exclaimed. He pounded his fist agents the table "Are you saying that he could be in love with anybody on this crew, and we would know nothing about it? What if it's you or my dear Nami-Swan he's in love with!?"

Robin scowled at the polished surface of the table. "Well as I said before, we have no idea even if he's in love with anyone and we won't know until he tries something, assuming he does. I did say that who ever eats it will do what ever they can to be with their lover, even if it comes down to something as serious as rape, or in the worst case." Robin paused and uttered a word she really didn't feel up to saying due to the fact that this was their innocent captain they were speaking of. "Murder."

Sanji felt a weight drop to the pit of his stomach. Murder? Was their captain even capable of something like that? Sure he probably had killed a few marines before, but killing one of his Nakama? Luffy would never do that even under the influence of a stupid magical fish! He doubted his captain quite a bit, but he would never doubt Luffy to that extent! Luffy may be a dumb ass but he wouldn't ever hurt a Nakama.

"I'm confused." Luffy said scratching his head, his eyebrows furrowed. "So The fish I ate will make me fall in love with someone then kill them? That doesn't sound very fun." He frowned. Sanji had just been trying to murder him and now they were talking about Love? This was a weird conversation and he didn't understand what the hell Robin was talking about, And what the heck did murder have to do anything with love anyways?

Robin had a feeling Luffy wouldn't get it. "Luffy, is there anyone that you love?"

Luffy raised an eyebrow at the black haired women. Wasn't the answer pretty obvious? There were plenty of people that he loved!

"well I love all of you guys cause your my crew and Nakama!" Luffy gave a gigantic grin that spread from one side of his face to the next. Robin couldn't help but smile at how much he cared for all his friends. "and I love my grandpa... in some weird twisted way, but it's still love!"

"No He means do you Romantically love someone Dumb ass." Zoro managed to throw into the conversation. He sat leaning agents the wall with his swords at his side.

The strawhat boys face twisted in an odd direction as if the language Zoro just spoke in was foreign to him. "Romantically, what's that mean?"

Everyone deadpanned. "Well never mind that question." Zoro heaved a sigh. It was good that Luffy didn't know what that stuff was, but there were still a few more things they had to make sure he didn't know about. "Luffy do you know what 'sex' is."

Luffy thought for a second. He remembered ace telling him about that before just before He had left to become a pirate. Ace had went into GRAPHIC detail of how it happens, it was kinda gross how he described it actually...

The captain gave a sickened look and he averted his eyes away from Zoro. "Yeah, I know what that is..."

"Eh, so you do? tell me then." The marimo man gave a smirk.

"EWWW! NO THAT'S NASTY!" Luffy screamed flailing his arm out in front of himself.

"I guess that's all we needed to hear." Nami said standing up. "If he isn't interested in Sex in the least bit then we don't have to worry, he's probably just asexual so he doesn't pose a threat to no one."

"I guess it's settled then, Luffy is fine." Sanji got up and walked to the door but stopped midway. "Hey, you know what?." The blond man turned to Luffy with an evil spark gleaming in his eyes. "YOU STILL ATE HALF OF THE FOOD OUT OF THE FRIDGE, DON'T THINK THE FISH WAS THE ONLY THING I NOTICED GONE." He pointed an accusing finger at Luffy. "I think that's a good enough reason for me to beat you now."

"PLEASE NO, NOT AGAIN!" Luffy Bellowed out scampering as fast as he could to the door like a scared little mouse about to be squashed by a foot. He just hoped Sanji wasn't wearing his steel toed boots.

* * *

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Luffy sat at his favorite spot on the ship not being able to get the face of a familiar person out of his head.

"Nami..." Luffy whispered as silent as he could, his words being covered by the noisy night breeze.

* * *

FINALLY A LITTLE LUNA! I hoped you liked it, I just wanted this chapter to be a bit of a break from humor and get a bit more serious. PLEASE REVIEW! but the next one will be funny! it takes a lot to come up with funny things you know?!


	6. Romantic Love?

hello to all of you one piece fanatics! Here's another chapter! my new review goal is 35, SO BE SURE TO REVIEW!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Previously

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Luffy sat at his favorite spot on the ship not being able to get the face of a familiar person out of his head.

"Nami..." Luffy whispered as silent as he could, his words being covered by the noisy night breeze.

* * *

Nami lay in bed that night thinking about the events that had happened this crazy day, well... no day was really crazy for the mugiwara pirates. If you call being chased by marines constantly, having bounty hunters trying to capture and turn you in, going on absurd adventures that Luffy just pulls from no where, and living with a pack of inhuman monster fighters crazy, then you have A LOT to learn about their crew, that's just an AVERAGE day in the life of the straw hat pirates and there was no other person who knew it better then the crews navigator herself, Nami.

Nami giggled a bit to herself. To think SHE, the girl who hated pirates with a passion, would become the navigator of a pirate crew making herself a pirate! And it was all because of Luffy... Nami grimaced a bit while looking at the ceiling. "Luffy..." She muttered to herself, now that was a subject she couldn't help but ponder on constantly, nearly every night before bed to be exact, Luffy would usually be the last thought that streamed through her orange haired head.

He was the whole reason she continued to live on after the incident with Arlong. To be honest, her original plan was to get the 1 million beri and give it to Arlong so he would leave her village and never come back again. And then...

She turned over in bed feeling a bit uncomfortable going back on those awful memories, Nami gulped.

She had planned on killing herself.

Thinking back on it now, everything horrible she had done to so many innocent people while she was apart of Arlong's crew, made her believe she really didn't deserve to live anymore... All of those cold nights alone with blood stained clothing, blood that was not hers. Sure she had never actually killed any of the people, but being an accomplice in murdering them was just as bad. Her soul had been a black abyss of self hatred eating away at her sanity, and really the only logical choice she could find was to end it all. She still had a dream she wanted to fulfill but at that point it didn't matter any more, all she wanted to do was to be somewhere eles. she didn't have a right anymore to be happy because she had taken that happiness from others.

And then Luffy came along and tuned her world upside down, He showed her the truth and came back for her when SHE had been the one who abandoned him. To top it off, he even gave her a second chance and invited her to join his crew knowing how much of a horrible person she was.

Nami smiled to herself a bit. Luffy truly is the most sweetest, honest, idiotic, selfless person she knew, there were so many words to describe him, if she were to list them now it would be impossible to fit it on a single piece of paper. there really was no one word to describe him other than simply, Luffy.

That's why she loved the rubber dumb ass so much, but she doubted that he loved her back.

The Navigator could feel tears welling up in her glossy eyes. It's painful knowing the person you love doesn't love you back. This kind of love wasn't just something you can get over and move on with, this was the kind of love where you can never stop loving the special person that you'll always hold close to your heart even in death.

Nami dug her nails into the tear stained pillow she had been laying on and wiped the palm of her hand across her eyes. God, this happened every night, she could never get a good nights rest thinking about her Baka captain. Nami stood up with her blanket wrapped around her tightly and walked out of the womens cabin barefooted onto the chilly deck of the sunny.

* * *

Luffy leaned back and took a deep sigh. Why was he suddenly thinking of Nami? was there something different about her today? She had given him just as many beatings as she always did when she's mad so what the hell was it about her that kept nagging at him?

"Wait..." Luffy thought. "Maybe it's because of that damn fish!" He came to a conclusion.

Luffy thought hard trying to remember what it was that Robin said about the fish earlier.

After several seconds the straw hat boys face turned a deep shade of pink due to overexerting his poor stupid rubber brain. "What was it...?" He forced out...

"Damn it! I can't remember!" Luffy let out finally giving up. He had to admit, he didn't have THAT good of an attention span, in fact he usually zones out 2 minutes into a conversation sometimes less if there's meat involved. Luffy chuckled a bit. If Nami knew what he was up to right now she'd probably say something along the lines of, "You can't expect Luffy to remember anything, he has the attention span of a squirrel!" Besides 'Love' or whatever Robin was talking about earlier didn't really matter anyways... Luffy shot up and blinked a few times. "Wait, did I just remember what she was talking about? I did, didn't I?" The rubbery boy jumped to his feet and planted both his hand on his sides while puffing out his chest showing off all his glory. "Ha! a squirrel? as if! Beat that Nami! In yo face!"

Just then Luffy was startled when he heard the womens cabin door open, and Ironically Nami walked out with a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Speak of the devil, Literally." Luffy whispered as quietly as he could to no one in particular.

Nami turned her head towards him, a bit startled at first but she walked up to him and sat down on the sunny's head staring out at the ocean. "Why are you out here so late?" She asked not bothering to look at him when she spoke.

Luffy walked over right next to her and plopped down. "I have a lot on my mind." He said almost at a whisper, being aware that the others were sleeping. He snuggled up a bit closer to Nami for warmth and pulled half the blanket off her and wrapped in around his shoulders. "Now we can both be warm together." He smiled cheekily with his face tinted a dull pink from the chilly night.

Nami's Brown Orbs seemed to grow a bit larger and her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet color. She turned her head away not wanting him to see her face. "Y-Yeah, Together." She Murmured barely audible to even her own ears but Luffy heard her. Nami tilted her head down a bit. She was fine with Luffy when the others were around but when they were alone together she'd get all embarrassed to every little gesture yet she was barely ever by herself with him so this was a rare moment to share, she just didn't think that it would be as important to Luffy as it would be to herself.

Luffy scrolled his eyes over to her with out actually turning his head. The only part of her face that he could make out was the side of her cheek which was stained a reddish color. "It's probably from the cold." He concluded in his head, but he still couldn't help but find it a bit bothersome.

Luffy sneaked his arms around Nami's back which made her shiver a bit and placed his warm hands upon her freezing cheeks, sculpting the shape of her face with his palms. "W-What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly. Luffy noticed the small tremor in her smooth voice but decided to ignore it. "I'm warming up your face because your cheeks are red." He simply said pulling her head in his direction so she'd look at him straight in the eyes. Once their eyes met Luffy gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen come upon his face in all the time that she had known him. Nami swore she must have blushed three shades red darker then before because her face felt like it was on fire. "So damn cute..." She thought to herself not knowing she was speaking out loud.

Luffy raised an eyebrow at her managing to still keep that same grin on his face that she seemed to love so much. "What, you mean my face?" He asked, cheeks flushing a bit. She thought HE was cute? How is that even possible for Nami to say, he could never recall nami saying such a thing to HIM, This couldn't be the Nami he knew.

Nami gasped at her own words and pulled away from him scooting away a few feet making sure to leave the blanket. She squeezed up in a ball and wished that she was back in the womens cabin. "N-No! just forget what I said, I-I-I was talking about chopper! yeah, chopper! he's so damn cute! there, so now you know a wasn't talking about you." God that sounded so fake, but knowing Luffy there's a good chance he might buy it!

Luffy crawled his way over to her. Nami looked over to him as he was doing it and she noticed that his vest was unbuttoned showing off his perfect abs. "Oh god, he's so damn sexy." She thought with even flusher cheeks. Ok, it was now or never, she had to tell him the truth even if he didn't feel the same way.

Luffy sat down next to her. "ok..." He said a bit awkwardly.

There was a long string of silence between the two before Nami finally decided to sat something.

"Hey Luffy." she asked in an uneasy voice.

"Hmm?" He responded looking over to her.

Nami slowly inched her head in his direction. "C-Can I hug you?" She asked in a shaky voice with her orange bangs covering her eyes.

"Umm, sure." He answered.

To that Nami crawled over to him without speaking and pushed his shoulders to the ground so he would lay flat. "W-what are you doing exactly?" He asked peering at her face. Nami didn't respond but rather wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders pulling him into an awkward hug. "Ah." He said answering his own question. She put her legs on either side of him and set her head on his muscular chest listening to the sound of his beating heart. Luffy could feel his face turning flushed, in turn he wrapped his arms around her back and averted his eyes.

"Luffy?" Nami asked him lifting up her face and balancing it on his chest looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"You know how we were talking about love a little bit ago?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how Zoro said there were two kinds of love, the kind you give to your friends and family and the other kind that you show to someone special that you romantically love?

"yeah."

"Well umm..." Nami said nervously, she sat up right looking at his beautiful onyx eyes. She gulped "I-I think I love you In the Romantic kind of way."

* * *

WOW! I'm done! this was a special chapter, it's 2072 words! SO THERE, I DESERVE SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER SO REVIEW PLZ!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. An unexpected answer

_**And again as I said in my last chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

Got that? good. **My new goal is 45 reviews so remember to REVIEW!**

Previously

"yeah."

"Well umm..." Nami said nervously, she sat up right looking at his beautiful onyx eyes. She gulped "I-I think I love you In the Romantic kind of way."

* * *

Luffy's Pupils grew small in complete shock and his mouth hung open as if he were to say something but nothing Seemed to want to come out. S-She loved him? no, His navigator loved him?! Apparently from what he had heard from Sanji a little bit ago when everyone else left the kitchen was that Romantic love was the kind of Love where you always seem to get a funny feeling around a certain person and you just can't help but like to be around them all the time, but Luffy liked to be around all his Nakama! And he never really got any special feelings around Nami other than fear...

"Do you love me in that way too Luffy?" The she devil asked, her eyes sparkling in pure delight in anticipation to what he was going to say, unlike Luffy had ever seen before. Nami NEVER looked at him in that way other than when she found a whole crap load of gold. The Orange haired women sat there on top of the man she loved so dearly with her hands gently placed upon his abs. She just hoped his answer would be something to look forward to, otherwise it would have been a waste of time asking in the first place. Nami really didn't know how she would react if he said No, hopefully she wouldn't have to go through that though.

Luffy thought about it. He really couldn't say that he loved her in any special way.

"ShiShiShi!" Luffy laughed. "Of course I don't silly, I love all my Nakama!"

Nami swore she could literally feel her heart shatter into ten thousand pieces at that moment and her world seemed to slow down around her. "L-Luffy doesn't love me...?" She kept repeating to herself inside her head. "He really doesn't love me, does he? I-I thought I could handle this but- but it just hurts so badly."

There was a long silence between the two of them. "Nami?" Luffy asked, he was starting to get scared why she wasn't saying anything. He couldn't get over the incredibly defeated look that grew on her face the moment his words flew past her ears almost like he had shattered a part of her soul. it was seriously bothering him. "Nami?! are you Ok?!" He exclaimed shaking her a bit by the shoulders.

Nami could already start to feel the tears begin to breach there way from her eyes and past the smooth surface of her heated cheeks. Her head felt incredibly dizzy and she couldn't help but fall backwards, luckily falling on her elbows. "NAMI!" Luffy yelled once again coming to her aid, he tried helping her back up to a sitting position but she ripped her arm away from his grasp before he got the chance.

Luffy couldn't help but felt a bit offended, he tried looking her in the eyes to see what was wrong but the curly bangs that were shading her face prevented him from doing that.

It wasn't that she was disgusted with him or anything, it was just that she couldn't bear to feel his touch anymore or look at the expression on his face. A Sickened look Maybe? or maybe even a look of utter disgust? She didn't care, as long as she didn't have to see it.

The navigator curled into a small ball and began shivering, it was so cold when she didn't have a blanket to share with someone. Nami, who was pointing away from Luffy started sobbing uncontrollably and let out small exasperated mewls of pure sadness. The depressed girl placed a balled fist over her chest, there was a lingering pain there that stung every time her mind brought her back to the strawhat boy who had just basically rejected her.

"Nami you have to tell me what's wrong! Was it me? Was it what I said? If so I'm sorry!" he exclaimed hectically searching for answered, he absolutely hated watching her cry, out of all the times he had ever witnessed someone sobbing, this had to be the worst, and it made him feel the worst.

"L-Lu-uffy!" Nami let out the best she could so that he could understand her through her tears. "I-It's n-not your fault... I-I-I should of kn-own this would h-happen." nami sniffled a bit. "I-It's Ok i-if..." Nami forced the last part out as best as she could. "You don't love me, I-m just glad I c-could tell you."

Nami picked up her blanket and got to her feet stumbling a bit and headed for the women's quarters leaving behind a regretful Luffy. "Bye Bye, and sleep well." She muttered knowing that the rest of the night and several nights following this one were going to be restless.

Once out of sight Luffy sat there alone remembering that horrible look she had given him. "Man, I'm suck a jerk, why did I have to say that?"

The mugiwara captain looked out to the endless sea known as the grand line. He was sure he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, but he couldn't live with himself knowing that he had hurt Nami.

Luffy gave a heavy sigh, these next few days were going to be hard to get through. He couldn't help but feel that what he had told Nami was wrong, maybe he really did love her romantically?

* * *

The next morning-

Nami sat at the table with blood shot puffy eyes, Sanji couldn't help but take notice to this but decided to ignore it for now.

He sat a cup of coffee down in front of her and smiled. "drink up."

Nami gave a small nod looking down at the black frothy liquid and grinned a bit. The coffee reminded her of the color of Luffy's wild hair that he never tamed.

Just then Luffy came walking into the kitchen immediately noticing the orange haired women seated at the table. "Hey Nami!" He grinned hoping she forget all about yesterday. Sure she probably didn't but it didn't hurt to try, did it? He took a seat as close to her as possible and tried to make eye contact with her but she quickly turned her head to Sanji ignoring Luffy completely. "So Sanji-Kun how was your night?" She asked giving a fake as hell smile. "Oh, it was good, what about yours?"

"Good." She responded back.

Luffy scowled at her and crossed his arms feeling a bit annoyed that she was just ignoring him. "Hey Nami have you drawn any maps lately?" Luffy asked deperately trying to get even one answer out of her. And again she ignored him switching over the conversation to Sanji. "You know Sanji I'm not very thirsty." She spoke pushing the cup away. "I think I'm going to go work on some maps, Ok?" The devil women told Sanji standing up.

"Are you sure? you must be a little hungry at least?"

"Nope, Bye now." She walked out the door.

The blond man studied the door for a few second after she left and knew she was gone for good. Sanji's head shot over to Luffy with a royally pissed look on his face and Flames in his eyes.

"Ok I know something's up, what did you do to Nami you rubber bastard?!"

* * *

I hope you liked it SO REVIEW!1


	8. shitty antagonism

**hello to all of you one piece fanatics! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! my goal is 60 REVIEWS!**

**Previously**

The blond man studied the door for a few second after she left and knew she was gone for good. Sanji's head shot over to Luffy with a royally pissed look on his face and Flames in his eyes.

"Ok I know something's up, what did you do to Nami you rubber bastard?!"

* * *

The straw hat boy hesitantly swallowed; clearing his throat for the obvious lie he was about to choke out of his rubber mouth, he just hoped Sanji would buy this excuse for once in his life because this was pure pirate gold. Somehow Luffy knew something like this was going to happen. It had taken him every once of his brain power to think of this devious little lie that would be sure to fool even someone such as Sanji. He had thought of shit loads of excuses yesterday night in case something like this happened and this was the best one by far.

"Oh, Nami's just mad at me because I used her clima tact to unclog the toilet." Luffy said trying to maintain a good poker face though he secretly was grinning wildly inside the depths of his hallow mind. This was the best plan ever and Sanji was falling right into it. Once it was over maybe he could sneak a couple pieces of meat into the mens cabin and celebrate by throwing a One maned meat party, it would only be him and his precious meat...

The urge to just ever so slightly raise the corners of his mouth into a full blown smile was so damn tempting, but every time he felt the urge begin to surface, he just brought his mind back to the beatings that were mercilessly inflicted on him yesterday; he swore he could feel the wounds and bruises from the day before blister in pain under the thin fabric of his clothes, maybe he should of hid a suit of armor under his clothing before he stepped into the kitchen...

Sanji did nothing but stare at him for a good minute, that was never a good sign when you were trying to lie to someone.

Sanji's eye gave a hard twitch and he could feel a smirk start forming on his face. "Seriously?" He asked giving a quick snide laugh. "You seriously expect be to believe that? A squirrel could make a better excuse."

"NO!" Luffy exclaimed crossing his arms. "Why do people like comparing me to animals? DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A FURRY PELT?" He pointed to himself.

Sanji face palmed. "NO YOU IDIOT!" He barked. "IT WAS AN ANALOGY DUMBASS, YOUR NOT REALLY..." Sanji stopped. "No, just No. I'm not going to immerse onto this conversation with you, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT NAMI, NOW YOU LITTLE LIAR LISTEN UP!"

Luffy could feel his soul shrivel up and die. If he were to guess what his face looked like at that moment, it would probably be ghost white. The diversion didn't work, all hope is lost now, it was official, HE WAS GOING TO DIE!

"Ok." Luffy breathed out. "I'll tell you as long as you promise that you won't hit me, stab me, cook me, use me as a mop, or burn me in anyway.

Sanji seemed a bit surprised. He sat down right across from Luffy, folded his arms, and took a puff from his cigarette. "Ok then, tell me."

"Well... yesterday night I was sitting outside when all of you guys were asleep and Nami walked out from the womens cabin. She sat down next to me and really didn't talk that much, but when I put my hands on her face because she looked cold she said, Umm..." Luffy looked down nervously and began twiddling his thumbs. If he said it then Sanji would freak out and probably turn him into tonight's dinner.

"What?" The blond man said raising one of his curved brows inquiringly.

"I can't say, you'll be mad!"

"Just tell me!"

"But I can't, I don't want to die!"

Sanji gave a frustrated sigh, this obviously wasn't the way to get it out of the shitty bastard of a captain.

there was a long, what seemed like hours, few seconds of silence so Luffy decided to speak.

"Sanji?" He asked questioning the ero cook.

"...Ok then, you don't have to tell me."

"Really? Thanks!" Sanji was letting him go!

"But."

"But?" Luffy repeated. There was a catch? When there's a catch it never means anything good.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to shove my foot up your ass and turn you into my personal rubber man boot."

Luffy grimaced and hung his head low in defeat, "...Fine, I'll tell you."

"Good then." Sanji gave an evil victory smile, the kind of smile only Satan's apprentice could give.

Luffy opened his mouth hesitantly but quickly started to speak soon after. He gulped, probably the last gulp he would ever take. Farewell precious meat!

"she said that I was cute, and then a couple minutes after that, asked if she could hug me and then said that she was in love with me! there, Happy?" Luffy said a bit fast and ended with several heavy beads of sweat slithering down his neck. At Luffy's words, The blonde mans eyes bulged out comically. He looked as if he was about to topple over from shock but instead groped the arms of his chair to steady himself as his lit cigarette fell to the floor. "W-WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?"

"I- I just said no! I don't think I love her!"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY NO YOU SHITTY BASTARD OF A CAPTAIN!" Sanji grabbed the closest blunt object he could find and launched himself of his chair like a catapult over to the cowering captain, the object just do happened to be an iron frying pan.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HIT ME!" Luffy shrieked trying to get away from the frying pan wielding lunatic.

Sanji snatched him by the back of his red vest before he could get away. "Yes I did say that!" He hissed in a crazed voice. "BUT I DIDN'T SAY A FRYING PAN WOULDN'T HIT YOU!"

"PLEASE SANJI!" Luffy screamed trying to squirm away from the cooks grip. Nami was wrong! the truth doesn't get you anywhere, IT JUST GET'S YOU KILLED!

* * *

**YAY! I'm done, NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REMEMBER THE GOAL IS 60 REVIEWS.**


	9. A frying pan wielding Sanji

**Hey peoplez! I really love all my reviewers! my new goal is 70 reviews.** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Previously

Sanji snatched him by the back of his red vest before he could get away. "Yes I did say that!" He hissed in a crazed voice. "BUT I DIDN'T SAY A FRYING PAN WOULDN'T HIT YOU!"

"PLEASE SANJI!" Luffy screamed trying to squirm away from the cooks grip. Nami was wrong! the truth doesn't get you anywhere, IT JUST GET'S YOU KILLED!

* * *

Sanji peered down at the distressed captain with eyes filled to the brim with utter hatred.

How could his sweet Nami-swan be in love with this... this rubber abomination! Surely Luffy had to be lying, right? Nami couldn't of said that to him of all people! He was a shitty, careless, insensitive dumb ass who could never notice the sheer beauty of a women he saw on the ship everyday! How could Nami even posses any positive feeling towards him AT ALL? For Christ sake, he wouldn't know love if it slapped him straight in the face! and what was so appealing about a retarded rubber piece of crap anyways? Luffy was just a plain looking guy, while there was a blatantly attractive chef with a handsome face and body, perfect for any women, how could nami go for that... that thing! Luffy using her clima tact as a plunger was starting to become more believable than this, at least it was something that could actually happen.

"Now your going to tell me what she really said, or..." Sanji paused and looked at the frying pan in his hand then back to Luffy. He gave a devilish smirk. "When I'm done with you, this will be shoved so far up a special place, that chopper won't even be able to remove it." He hissed evilly.

Luffy was now the most terrified for his life he had ever been before. The scared rubber man was furiously shaking and ducked low with his arms shielding his raven haired head in case Sanji decided to ram his trusty weapon on his head. his eyes were coated in a thin layer of tears out as he screamed out, "B-But that was the truth!" He was so scared, he could barely even hear the words that had just come out his own mouth. Luffy glanced upward at Sanji's malicious glare, hoping that it had magically changed in the 4 seconds sense he had spoken, but once Sanji stare met his, he knew he had only made the aggravated cook even more pissed off.

Luffy's squeezed his eyelids shut as tight as he could readying himself for the sure ass kicking. Sanji rose the pan high above his own head and brought it back with 3 times as much force into Luffy's cheek, sending his face flying in the other direction with a mixture of blood and split spewing from his mouth in the process.

"C'mon Luffy tell me the truth! I know your lying to me you little bastard!" Sanji marched his way back over to Luffy, who was trying to regain his composure by getting back up to his feet, but every time he tried to stand, an invisible force brought him back down to the ground with a hard thud. That hit really took a lot out of him, he felt ridiculously dizzy and thought he was going to throw up any second now. The sweltering bloody lump on his jaw didn't help much either, it pulsed in pain with every movement he took, that was also one of the problems that was preventing him from getting up. He swore to god, that pan felt like in had Haki embedded into it because usually a thing like that didn't generally hurt that much, in luffy's case that is. It would probably knock a normal person out. It was usually just a small trickle of blood that made it's way down his chin and the dizziness and pain only lasted a second or two then he really could just shake the rest off.

Before Sanji could get another whack at him, Luffy somehow made it back to his feet although he was extremely unstable at the moment. It was never that he was too weak to fight any of his crew members, he was sure he could kick anyone of their asses with the exception of maybe Zoro or even Sanji, it was just that he didn't want to fight back. he wasn't going to hit any of his nakama for a useless reason, they were his nakama for crying out loud! He just wasn't really up to hitting them.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled putting one of his hands in front of the ero cook trying to stop him. Sanji decided he would give him at least a chance to speak, so he just stood there and listened to what he had to say. "What?" Sanji asked folding his arms. Luffy put on the most honest face he could muster up and looked Sanji directly in the eyes. "I'm telling the truth Sanji. Nami told me she loved me and I told her I don't love her back. She's been ignoring me sense yesterday night. She just stared crying and i didn't know what to do or what to say! It was horrible and I don't know who to make her feel better." the straw hat boy gave a depressed look, a look Sanji knew Luffy couldn't fake.

Sanji plopped down in the closest chair he could find, and gave a long sigh. Even if he now believed what the idiot captain was saying, didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine, I do believe you, and i'll do whatever it takes to make my sweet Nami-swan happy again, even if it means working with you."

Luffy gave a huge happy grin that sanji couldn't help but smile to. Why had he even thought he was lying for a second? Luffy couldn't make up something like that, he was just too stupid, there was just no way.

Luffy sat down across from him and began speaking. "The thing is that I think that I might actually love her, but I'm not exactly sure. I told her I didn't love her but now I'm having doubts about what I said." A confused look crossed his face as he scratched his head.

Sanji nearly choked on his cigarette to Luffy's words. "You, in love? You have to be joking right?" he snidely remarked.

Luffy just shook his head left and right. "No, I'm not joking." He said a bit annoyed. Luffy was confused, first Sanji thought he was lying, then lying again, then he thought he was telling the truth, and now he thought he was joking? For Christ sake, make up his freaking mind!"

"So you think you might love her but your not sure..." Sanji thought for a quick moment. "I think I get it, but do you even know what love is, I mean, I told you and all but I didn't really go into detail with you about it."

"Well... I kinda know from what you told me, but it's still super confusing."

"Okay, I'll tell you again." Sanji said getting up to get a cup of coffee. "Love is when you care for a person deeply like how you care for you nakama, and you always want to protect them." Sanji took out a mug from the cabinet and picked up the coffee pot pouring some out. "Romantic love is when you always like being around a certain person and you don't love them like anyone else, it's the kind of love where you get a special feeling when ever your around them." Sanji came and sat back down. "You got it?"

Luffy thought for a while before he finally came to his conclusion. "Yeah, I think I do! Thanks Sanji!" He exclaimed running out the kitchen door.

* * *

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW PLEASE! MY GOAL IS 70 REVIEWS SO REVIEW!**

**I hope you liked it!**


	10. no more tears please

Hey there every one! I hope you like this chapter because it's going to be one of the last ones! Enjoy! **Now I Will only update until I have 83 reviews so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

previously**  
**

Luffy thought for a while before he finally came to his conclusion. "Yeah, I think I do! Thanks Sanji!" He exclaimed running out the kitchen door.

* * *

"Wait Luffy!" Sanji hollered cupping his hands around his mouth hoping Luffy wasn't too far off now.

Luffy backed up into the kitchen. "Hmm?" He hummed with raised raven colored brows.

Sanji brought his cigarette to his lips and breathed in the unhealthy fumes it gave off. "Rememer." The cook exhaled a bit nonchalantly letting the smoke slowly flow from his mouth in a thin line into the clean air above, contaminating it. The butt of the cancer stick rolled back into his fingers lazily, yet flawlessly. "Don't hurt my precious Nami, or you'll regret it." Sanji dropped the Swan part of her name unlike what he usually said, Luffy really didn't know why, but it actually freaked him out a bit.

"Yeah, I know, I won't" Luffy took a sprint out the door.

Sanji let out a sigh when he knew Luffy finally left and could do anything freely without it being heard by the rubber boys ears. This whole thing kind of was his fault, so it only seemed fair that he helped Luffy out a little bit. He really had no other advise for his captain at all other than his last words to him.

* * *

Luffy ran to the figure head on the front of the ship and plopped down in his usual spot, the spot where he had so viciously broken Nami's heart, he still didn't completely understand why she was so torn apart by his words yesterday, and he just hoped that she would accept his apology for what it is.

After sorting through every possible outcome he could tell her in his head, He had finally decided his answer to the dreaded question he had been pondering on sense yesterday night. If he told her No, he didn't love her, then she would probably break down again, and if he told her yes than... he really didn't know about that one yet. And if he some how came up with another answer, than it would be unknown also. He was screwed either way. No option was good because how could he ever be completely sure with his final answer? What if he got it wrong, and made her cry again? Or what if he did end up telling her he loved her but ended up making the wrong decision? would that mean he would be lying to himself, or Nami?

"Dammit." Luffy yanked at his hair in frustration. He wished he had more time to think about everything, but based on the feelings lingering in his chest at that point, Nami was probably in a great ordeal of pain, and the sooner he explained his feelings to her, the better. He would just have to rely on his rag tag solution that he had just thrown together in this last hour, and try to help not only Nami out, but himself as well.

* * *

Later that afternoon

The mugiwara pirates stopped at an island for the log pose to reset and to get more supplies. Luffy was going to use this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Nami alone sense she was the only one left on the ship.

"Ok, use your money wisely guys, you better not blow it all on something retarded!" Nami told the rest of the crew and divided out the money.

When Nami handed Luffy his fair share of the money she looked down to the floor of the ship trying to avoid making eye contact with him. She quickly turned away after that completely ignoring his existence and walked away to the womens quarters.

Luffy scowled at the door almost like it were the thing causing Nami to act like this, but he knew that it had been his fault through and through.

The straw hat boy waited for all the crew to clear out leaving only him and Nami alone.

He approached the door to the women's cabin and took a deep breath. Luffy slowly entered.

The first thing he saw was obviously, Nami. She was sitting at her desk writing something, probably making a map, and was turned in the other direction to where he couldn't see her face.

Nami immediately noticed the sound of the door and paused midway in what she was doing, pen freezing in her hand.

Luffy just stood there not saying a word.

Nami sighed feeling a bit annoyed to his silence and set down her pen. "What do you want?" She grumbled, her voice strained.

Luffy didn't respond.

"You know, if you have no reason to be in here, then why are you here?"

Luffy didn't answer again, but instead walked over to her and stopped right in front of the back of her chair.

"Nami? asked Luffy.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, I just don't want to talk to you."

"Then isn't that ignoring me?

"No."

"Ok then, why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Nami turned around to face him with an angry look on her face. "Because I don't want to okay!" She glared at him a bit darkly. "Why don't you just leave?"

Luffy's heavy stare on her melted into a soft smile. "Because, your my nakama silly, and if there's something wrong, you can tell me."

Nami blushed to his words, half excepting a reaction like that, it was just something that sounded so luffyish. Nami looked down, and felt compelled to cry. She hadn't wanted to face Luffy at the moment, she had spent all night yesterday thinking about how to make herself feel better, and decided she would spend the next few days trying to get over him. but he comes waltzing in here like no ones business, making her fall even deeper in love with him all over again! And she was just finally starting to forget about him...

Luffy took notice to the tears welling up in her eyes. Crap, he didn't want to make her cry again, that was such a horrible site yesterday.

"Nami please don't cry." He said. To Nami's surprise Luffy pulled her into a tight embraced and let her bury her head into the crook of his neck. He gently stroked her hair in a soothing way. "Please Nami, I don't like it when you cry."

Nami's eyes widened and a few tears began to trickle there way down her face. "Luffy" She said through clouded eyes. "Please, just give me three days. Three days and I won't ever cry over something as stupid as this ever again. I won't ever mention yesterday, it'll be like it never happened, and you can forget about me telling you that I love you. I promise, just leave me alone for a while and we'll never have to talk about any of this ever again."

* * *

So please review this chapter! the next one or the one after that should be the last one!

hope you enjoyed!


	11. Love

**Thank you to all who read, reviewed, Favorited, and followed this story but sadly it has to come to an end at some point. Please, anyone reading this story review! If you love your author and want her to possibly make a sequel, then review. The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write. **

**And if you have anything you might want me to add into my sequel, just email me. **

**NEW REVIEW GOAL: 100 AND ABOVE!**

So Here's one last thing before we start, it's just a call out to some of my reviewers who ARE AWESOME!

A special thanks to these ppl for being my first reviewers, I LOVE YOU!  
ghanaboy  
Trishia  
Creao  
OO  
Asumi-chan  
Digital-Mail  
Onepiece938  
dbzgtfan2004

* * *

And I also love these people!

giby-chan  
StarKiss666  
onepiecefangirl13  
Monkey D. Moroka  
clea everlasting  
Trunksmybaby  
Imlookingforaname  
A  
riffin121294  
darkest passion of love  
Repiece (OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOUR STORIES!)  
Lonely Athena  
VirajPatel  
Hotspot the 626th  
Fae Tale (MY SISTER WHO IS EPIC CAUSE SHE HELPED ME MAKE THIS STORY! BTW READ SOME OF HER STUFF)  
hi  
Mao-chan  
ZoroFTW9  
Shadow  
Darkblaze40  
Guest  
tensei  
hamihime

And again thank you all, I love you! LuNa forever AND ONE PIECE RULES!

Now to start the final chapter! Enjoy!

Previously

Nami's eyes widened and a few tears began to trickle there way down her face. "Luffy" She said through clouded eyes. "Please, just give me three days. Three days and I won't ever cry over something as stupid as this ever again. I won't ever mention yesterday, it'll be like it never happened, and you can forget about me telling you that I love you. I promise, just leave me alone for a while and we'll never have to talk about any of this ever again."

* * *

Nami wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt as if her life depended on it. Luffy didn't seem to care, all he cared about at the moment was to make sure Nami was Happy.

The orange haired navigator nuzzled up against her captains neck like a scared puppy. She inhaled the overwhelming scent lingering on his clothing that she loved so much. There were no real words to describe what exactly he smelt like. Some people might guess that he stunk like a butcher shop, considering he liked meat so much, but that wasn't even close. There was actually no way to describe it other than simply the smell of 'Luffy'. The mugiwara captain couldn't help but find this little gesture cute. His face flushed pink a bit, but Nami didn't seem to notice.

Nami sighed a bit. Her smelling him wasn't making anything better, in fact, it was probably making it worse. She was supposed to be trying to get over him! and here she was smelling his clothes like his scent was some drug! Even though she loved Luffy so much, she had to let him go because he just didn't love her in that way back.

Luffy gave a lopsided frown. "What do you mean?"

Nami pulled out of the hug a sniffled a bit, wiping at her face. "I mean that I won't bother you about stupid love anymore baka." She said managing to throw an insult in there. "I just need a couple days and everything will be better." Nami smiled though it was completely fake, and Luffy could see right through it. He knew Nami would still be in just as much pain and she may act normal on the outside but deep down she'd be really hurting.

Luffy shook his head. "No Nami, it won't be better. Don't lie to me, you know doing that would change nothing."

Nami was about to say something but Luffy quickly hushed her up by putting his finger to her lips. "I know your hurting inside, a lot. You know, your a terrible liar when it comes to things like this." He said giving her a toothy grin. "I didn't come here because I was mad at you or anything you know."

"Then why did you come here?" Nami asked confused.

Luffy walked over and threw himself on her bed. He leaned his back against the head board and tucked his arms behind head. "Maybe I'll tell you if you come lay next to me." He said patting the spot beside him.

Nami crossed her arms and stuck out her lip. "Why do I have to lay next to you?" Nami groaned.

"Why not? I'm not gonna eat you, if that's what your thinking." Luffy said.

Nami couldn't help but laugh. "Knowing you? probably." She said walking over to him. Nami plopped down right next to him and leaned back.

"See?" Luffy said snuggling closer to her.

"Now tell me why your here?" Nami asked.

"Ok." Luffy sighed. "I came because I wanted to tell you something important."

"What?" Nami asked.

"Well yesterday When You started crying I felt so horrible and thought I had done something wrong, and I did." Luffy said looking in to her eyes sadly. He reached up and brushed a piece of orange hair out of her face.

Nami's eyes widened She had been making him feel horrible about himself? Nami didn't realize how selfish she was being yesterday, and it had hurt Luffy badly. And then she start ignoring him like an outcast when he did nothing wrong in the first place. "N-No Luffy! that was my fault, you shouldn't feel bad because of something I did, I was just being selfish!" Nami exclaimed. "I don't want you to think you did something wrong because you didn't, I was just sad that's all..."

"But I did do something wrong Nami. I had been lying to not only you, but myself to." Luffy's happy-go-lucky smile melted into a serious stare, a stare Luffy only wore in the most serious of serious times. His eyes narrowed in on her intensely, Nami couldn't help but feel a bit anxious as to what he was going to tell her. To say the least, she didn't quite get what he had meant when he had said he had done something wrong.

"W-what do you mean Luffy?" She said, nervously shifting in her spot a bit.

Luffy sighed, this was going to be harder to explain than he had first thought. "What I mean is... When I told you that I loved all my nakama, that was true, but I had originally thought it was in the same way that I loved you all, I didn't realize there were more than one kinds of love."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Nami asked raising one of her eyebrows.

Luffy let out a groan of frustration. This was something that he really couldn't explain in words. "Dammit, I'm just gonna show you!" he Exclaimed.

He jumped up in front of Nami onto his knees, and leaned his head close to hers.

Nami was mentally panicking. "OMG IS HE GOING TO KISS ME?!" She frantically thought. Luffy's face got closer and closer as his onyx eyes locked on to hers.

"L-Luffy! What are you-" Nami was cut off and silenced by His warm lips making contact with hers. Her pupils grew into small circles. The kiss was so perfectly executed, it was more amazing than anything she had ever thought it would be, yet she wasn't kissing back due to the shock of it all. Their lips just fit so perfectly well together, his mouth was just so soft and smooth, a lot softer than she had imagined them to be, possibly comparable to the consistency of silk.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't kissing back, why not? Isn't this what people who loved each other romantically did? Luffy pushed his lips even more on to hers, deepening the kiss. He could feel his tongue gently brush against her own. Nami let out a small moan. Her lips started moving with his and soon she was kissing back. She finally understood what he had been trying to say, what other reason would he be kissing her right now?

Luffy's hands crept their way up her body and past her torso which made her shiver in delight, all the way up to her palms where he entwined each individual one of his fingers with hers. The two of them were kissing in perfect rhythm with each other now. Luffy took the liberty to begin nibbling at the bottom of her lip with his teeth, but not two hard, just enough to where he could draw out a beautiful moan from her throat. Her voice was simply sexy, he could listen to it all day, and her lips tasted like the juice of a freshly squeezed mikan. But he wanted to taste a bit more. Luffy plunged his tongue into the warm folds of her mouth completely unannounced, he began roaming every single wet surface that his tongue could touch, which involved her own tongue especially.

"Mmm!" Nami moaned out as his muscle tried domineering hers. she had successfully evaded every one on his tongue attacks, twirling and wrapping her pink muscle around his, but almost as fast as their small battle had started, it ended, with Luffy being the victor, not only was he himself strong as hell, but his mouth was to. Nami just couldn't help but notice that his saliva tasted like meat, unlike his smell.

She knew she would need some air soon but his mouth was just to heavenly to split away from even for a sheer second, but sadly it had to be done. Just before she was going to split, she felt something hard jab her in her crotch. She couldn't believe what she felt. Luffy aroused? it seemed impossible. Luffy groaned loudly ripping his mouth from hers, leaving a string of saliva still connecting their lips. "Fuck." He cussed under his breath through gritted teeth. He was panting heavily from the lack of oxygen.

Nami gave him a devilish smirk and she began laughing. "Haha! got a boner do we now? Is the fish doing it's magic?"

Luffy peered down at her a bit evilly. God, how he just wanted to pounce on her and fuck her so badly right now. "Shut up." He growled under his breath. Dammit, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed her right then and there.

Luffy threw off his shirt somewhere randomly in the room, and set his hat on the night stand carefully, there was no way he was going to give it the same treatment as he did his shirt. He took Nami by surprise and leaped on her, immediately attacking her neck with a shower of kisses and hickeys.

Nami let out a gasp. "L-Luffy!' She moaned as he forced her head to go back so he could have full access to her neck and chest area. He gently landed butterfly pecks up her neck with his mouth and went back down dragging his tongue against her smooth skin. He worked his way even lower than that down near her breast where he planted several chaste kisses along her neck line and between the valley of her breast.

Nami's hands made there way up his muscular back, all the way to his head, where she entangled her fingers within his thick raven colored locks of short choppy hair.

The straw hat captain placed his mouth just bellow the place where her neck and chin meet, and began sucking at the skin there leaving a purplish pink marking. "ahh" she breathed out bringing his head closer to her. "T-that feels really good!"

Luffy removed his mouth from her neck and gave her a quick peck on the lips, smirking through the kiss. "ShiShiShiShi! Your really beautiful Nami." He told her with a soft sweet smile.

Nami's face burnt red with embarrassment, sure people have told her she was pretty before, but that was just on the outside. Luffy's words were pure and innocent, Looking at her heart, and not her external beauty. "T-thanks, I guess."

WARNING (the next part is Lemon, don't read it if you don't like it!)

* * *

Luffy placed the two of his hands on the helm of her shirt, and started raising it up, but stopped just before things got to graphic, things that Nami might disapprove of him seeing. "Is this Ok?" He asked.

Nami gave a small nod, a bit hesitantly, but none the less agreed, and he continued on.

Luffy lifted the rest of her shirt. His eyes widened when he landed on two massive round things that were completely bare with nothing to conceal them. He took her shirt off the rest of the way and threw it over some where near his, Apparently Nami hadn't worn a bra today. He had to admit, they did look pretty damn cool, He wondered why he hadn't got a pair of these thing before. They might work good as a flotation devise if he ever fell into the water, maybe he could borrow Nami's sometime assuming she wouldn't push him into the water first.

Luffy winced a bit when he felt his member throb in his pants, they had gotten noticeably tighter to his skin, so tighter in fact, his dick was rubbing up against the zipper of his jean shorts, causing a ridiculous amount of pleasure, but also pain.

"Is it Ok if I touch them?" He asked innocently, much like a child would ask an adult to touch something expensive or easily breakable.

Nami shook her head up and down, granting him permission.

Luffy guided one of his hands to her right breast, and the other to the left. He started by squeezing them both, taking in how soft they were. Nami gave a small mewl of pleasure to his touching signifying to Luffy that it felt good.

Knowing that she liked it, Luffy started experimenting and began moving them in a circular motion erecting small moans from Nami. "Ahh!" She let out.

Luffy brought his mouth to her pink erect nipple and set his lips over it sucking. He used his other hand to massage her different breast.

The captain gently bit down and pulled back, knowing that if he did it to hard it would hurt her. "Ohh! Luffy!" She yelled out through exasperated breaths.

Luffy flicked his tongue over the tip earning a small cute yelp from the orange haired navigator.

Luffy then got a brilliant idea, he remembered some of the stuff ace had told him when he was 14 and decided to test it on Nami.

His free hand traveled it's way down her stomach like a snake and slipped into her panties.

"Luffy!" She cried out when she felt him grab at a certain spot.

The first thing he felt was a small wet nub, that was another thing, she was completely soaked with a wet sticky substance down there. He gently ran his finger over the top of this nub back and forth, he didn't exactly know what it was called.

Nami's body jerked up uncontrollably and she screamed out a heavy moan, probably the loudest one he had heard come from her mouth yet.

Nami bit the bottom of her lip trying to repress from making anymore noise. If someone just so happened to get back to the ship early and pass by the door, she swore to god, they'd probably think she was getting murder or something.

Luffy, seeing as how much she liked that, took it between his two fingers and pulled. yet another loud scream was ripped from her throat.

Nami couldn't help but love the treatment Luffy was giving her. pleasure would wash over her body like a wave every time he touched her. Luffy smirked. "Does that feel good Nami" He asked.

Nami couldn't even speak anymore in felt so good, her breath just hitched in her throat. Luffy suddenly pulled his hand away. It was covered thickly in Nami's juices. Curiosity got the best of him and he placed his fingers in his mouth thinking it might taste like Nami's mouth, but It was even better.

Nami gave a disappointed look and was breathing heavily but couldn't find the words to speak.

Luffy folded his fingers under the edge of her skirt and yanked down, taking not only her skirt, but her panties with it to. He tossed them behind not even bothering to look where they landed. Her underwear caught on perfectly to a blade on the ceiling fan, and her skirt fell to the floor with the rest of there stuff.

"Hey wait!" Nami objected. "Why am I the only one naked?! It's only fair that you get naked too!" She yelled covering herself up with a pillow and backing up.

"Ok! It'll be fun, we'll have a naked party!" He said throwing his arms in the air.

Nami rolled her eyes. That was easier than she thought it would be. You could get Luffy to strip down if you offered his a piece of meat.

The strawhat man quickly ripped off his short and boxers in one go and threw them in Nami's face.

"Hey!" She grouched removing the article of clothing from her view, but was stopped short by a huge blush appearing instead. She had a sexy, butt naked man in her bed? No wait scratch that. She had a sexy, butt naked, rubber, captain in her bed. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? She had been casually making a map and it turned into-into this! She had to be hallucinating or something. Should she really look? Ok... just a peak.

The moment she moved it the rest of the way from her eyes was so incredibly hard to take in. Luffy was on his knees right in front of her wearing nothing but the skin on his back. She looked down even more and gasped.

"What?" Luffy asked tilting his head. "Is their something wrong with my kintama?"

Nami threw her finger in the air. "Y-Your freaking huge Luffy, do you expect THAT to fit inside of me?"

Luffy looked down to his long member sticking out on end. "Oh that! Don't worry, it should fit, remember, I'm rubber!"

"BUT I'M NOT!"

Luffy corked his eyebrow, and pouted out his lip. "I pwomise I'll be gentle" The way he was talking made his sound like a little kid.

Nami heaved a sigh, how could she say no to him? "Ok then." She said smiling.

"YAY!-"

"But wait." She interrupted him.

"Wha?"

Nami gave the smirk of a pure blooded demon. "You have to..." She pounced on him like a kitten playing a game of tag. pinning his arms to the bed. He looked back up at her with a surprised blush. "Let me touch you too."

Luffy tried desperately to avoid Nami's crotch rubbing against his. Nami's weight shifted on of him making Luffy let out a grunt.

"So what's your answer?"

Luffy thought hard for a moment straining his brain the whole time. "Fine." He gave up.

"Good." Nami retorted lowering her face to his toned chest, She gently placed her lips on him, just as He had done to her. Luffy squeezed his eyes shut and let out a nearly silent whimper.

Nami stuck out her tongue and licked her way from the bottom to the top of his neck, leaving a wet trail leading right to his chaste lips where she planed an open mouthed kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head, and rested them at the nape of his neck where she gently entangled her fingers in his hair.

"Nami..." Luffy moaned out as she pulled back from him. "Now, p-please." He begged gesturing towards his pulsating cock, that was already leaking pre-cum.

Nami giggled at his desperation, though Luffy found it a bit cruel.

"Oh course, captain" Nami lowered her head down ever so slowly, savoring the nearly pained look on his face, it was just so priceless to see her captain in such a state, that only she gets to see.

She delicately wrapped her fingers around the base of his member. Luffy let out a groan from the back of his throat. Squeezing slightly, she gave a quick jerk to her hand making Luffy almost leap off the bed in surprise. "Fuck, NAMI!"

The orange haired Navigator took him into her mouth as far as she could fit his penis down her throat, and began thrusting her head up and down ripping out a large gasp from him. Luffy propelled his hips forward managing to shove himself even deeper down now.

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she even let a moan escape from the depths of her neck, though it was muffled.

Luffy swore to god, her mouth was made to suck cock. Her lips molded themselves to his penis, fitting perfectly together. the wet folds of her mouth cradled his member oh so well, to well in fact.

"O-Oi Nami! I think I'm going to...!" Luffy grasped the back of her head tightly, and let loose everything building inside of him, spluttering everything down her throat to the last drop.

Nami swallowed happily taking her mouth away and liking her lips. "That was fast, now for the fun part." She grinned.

Luffy smiled breathing heavily. "Right!"

Luffy pulled Nami underneath him setting her down gently, readying himself at her entrance. Luffy frowned. "Are you sure you want to do this nami?"

"of course baka."

"Ok" Luffy smiled one last time before he thrust into of her.

* * *

Sanji strolled casually to the ship, with his arms full of groceries, groceries He knew Luffy was going to try to swipe while he wasn't looking, luckily he bought a new fridge lock that not even the best locksmith in the world could open up.

He walked through the kitchen door setting everything on the kitchen table, and began unloading it from the bags putting the food in it's correct place.

Thump, thump, thump...

Sanji paused "What the hell was that noise?" He asked.

Thump, Thump, Thump...

"There it is again."

Thump, Thump, Thump...

"Luffy's probably doing something retarded again!" He Yelled pissed off, thinking of all the rotten shit he was going to feed him tonight for dinner.

...

"the noise stopped?"

The Ero cook scowled Remembering back to this morning. "Disrupting My sweet Nami-swan from her map making will you!" He screamed marching out the door and slamming it behind him. He was going to make that rubber fuck head his new knife sharpener by the time he was done with him.

Sanji made his way all the way to the women's quarters where the noise was coming from.

He put his ear to the door wanting to know what was going on.

"Luffy..."

That was nami-swans voice, what was she doing with him all alone.

"I love you baka head." she said. Sanji gasped, no no no no! She couldn't love him right?

"ShiShiShiShi! I love you too, Nami!" He laughed.

Sanji couldn't help but find his laugh repulsive. "They love each other now! I don't believe it!" He though angrily. Maybe Luffy was making her say it! maybe he was holding a gun to her head or something, that had to be it...

Sanji dramatically kicked the door open only after the blood of a certain Rubber captain. Soon, his head would be mounted on the kitchen wall for all the crew to see his glorious kill, Sanji could see it now, this captain begging for mercy...!

The door flew open. Sanji blinked a couple times, foot frozen in midair at the sight that would be forever burnt into his brain, and would always taunt him and mock everything he's ever believed in.

His eyes quickly examined the scene before him. They shifted to Luffy first, who was laying on HIS Nami-swans bed with his arms tucked behind his head so casually like he did nothing wrong.

Sanji wanted to throw up every last bit of food in his stomach, the worst part was that he had not a single piece of clothing on, the only thing even remotely covering anything up, was the single straw hat that was draped over his crotch.

His eyes painfully rolled over to his beautiful navigator... sanji had one question at that moment, and one only, why did the world hate him so much?

"N-N-Nami- Swan?" He chocked, eyes widening at this horrific view before him. She was not only naked, but naked and laying hand in hand with that-that disgusting piece of shit she called her captain, and now he was not only her captain anymore, he was her... Sanji gnawed at the bottom of his lip drawing blood, he couldn't say it, nor could he accept it!

Luffy looked up from where he was laying. "Oi, sanji!" he waved to him. "Are you done shopping?"

Sanji stayed silent still in shock from all of this.

"I made up with Nami! Isn't that great, see? I didn't hurt her." He said smiling, a smile Sanji wanted to kick off his face so badly.

"Luffy." Nami said tugging at his arm. "you might want to run now." Nami pulled a blanket over naked body and lay back on her pillow for the show that was about to start.

"Eh? Why though?"

"because." Nami pointed to Sanji. "Of that."

His face was bright red with anger and he was shaking furiously, grinding his teeth. "YOU BASTARD, WHEN I SAID NOT TO HURT HER, I DIDN'T MEAN HAVE SEX WITH HER!"

"Oh fuck." Luffy's eyes widened. He carefully inched his way off the bed and stood up feezing in place, hoping Sanji wouldn't notice his presence just so long as he didn't move a muscle.

"Luffy." Nami said raising one of her eye brows. She couldn't help but wonder the things that went on in his head. "If that trick didn't work on me, then it's not gonna work on Sanji."

Sanji leaped from where he was standing like a ninja and charged at Luffy full force, Luffy could barely notice that he moved from his spot, he was just that fast when he was fighting for a women.

"NO SANJI, DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" Luffy shrieked like a little girl sprinting for the door. "I DON'T WANT TO BE DINNER TONIGHT!"

"haha! I guess that fish really worked." Nami smiled to herself watching the two idiots fight, It was good to have nakama like them.

* * *

Robin sat at the kitchen table listening to the fight that was about to take place, while they were arguing she had so sneakily slipped on to the ship behind Sanji's back.

The raven haired women smirked while taking a sip of her coffee. "It's a shame really, that they never found out the truth."

The conniving women laughed a bit evilly to herself. "Really, a love love fish? I some times crack myself up."

Robin rested her head in her palm and sighed, her plan had been a success and she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in her great accomplishment.

"there's no such thing."

Her friends were so gullible, she wondered if they would ever unmask her perfect little plan and maybe ask themselves. "Why does this fish seem so fishy?"

* * *

_I hope you all liked this story! please review, as you can tell, I'm not very good at writing lemons and I didn't finish it just to piss you guys off. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _

_EVERYONE READING REVIEW IF YOU LOVED THE STORY AND WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL!_


End file.
